Meant to take Forever
by spikeDchicK
Summary: AU - All Human SPUFFY. Sunny Fried Chicks, local band, get the chance to support the famous ‘Dingos ate my Baby’. Star struck they gonna realize not everything’s as good as on TV. But sometimes it’s better.--- ALSO known as MEANT TO BE on other si
1. Sunny Fried Chicks

**Chapter 1**  
_Sunny Fried Chicks_

Normally she hated Tuesdays. Not as much as Mondays but well, 'Tuesday isn't Friday,' she thought.

But today, today was special.

She had final practice with the 'chicks', as they liked to call themselves

They were the official Bronze band.

The Bronze was the coolest and actually only club in Sunnydale.

Sunnydale, town of all towns... the place to be...

'when you got nowhere else to go' as Buffy always said.

She grew up there, and you could tell, cause SunnyD's the only place in America where you can be a cheerleader AND the lead singer in an over all Rock Band.

The band was called 'sunny fried chicks' and consisted of Buffy Anne, Willow, Anya and Dawn.

Dawn was Buffy's 18 year old sister, spoiled, moody and kinda brat-y, at least when you listen to Anne's description.

She still attended Sunnydale High School and hated Cheerleaders and with that... her sister, but she loved to play bass and the other girls needed a bass player so...

Willow was Buffy's best friend ever since kindergarten.

She was that tall, red-haired, innocent, kinda nerdy girl.

Most of the time she was the voice of reason, always in a good mood and positive about anything and anybody.

But you didn't want to mess with her either, cause that girl had it in her when someone pissed her off.

'You probably have to be aggressive to play drums...'

Anya is the newest addition to the Chicks. She just moved to Sunnydale from some unknown place in Canada and replaced their old guitarist Cordilia, when she, as in Cordy, decided to become all bitchy and 'solo'.

Buffy entered the school building, looking around to find her friends.

'where the hell are they? We were supposed to meet at the entrance'

"Buffy!" She heard a familiar voice call out her nickname.

Turning around to look in the direction the sound came from she stared right in Willow's eyes.

"I can't believe it. You're actually the first one who's here.

Man, never thought to be part of something THAT weird." Willow said out of breath.

"So, I guess, you guys were just as stuck in your daydreams as I was, huh?"

Buffy couldn't hold back that smirk that wanted to crawl out so badly.

'I knew I wasn't the only one drooling'

_-1 WEEK AGO-_

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" screamed Buffy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME???"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

"Buffy? Hello?"

Willow was prepared for a little 'goin crazy', but she wasn't prepared for THAT much screaming, now she couldn't hear anything....

'Am I deaf?' She thought to herself while getting no answer.

"WILLOW? I'M OK, JUST FELL OFF..."

"Ok, Buffy?"

"THE BED"

"Buffy?"

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

"BUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Geez Willow, you don't have to scream THAT much" Buffy didn't understand why some people just couldn't control themselves...

"Wha..? Whatever... Buffy, it is true, we're goin to support 'Dingos ate my Baby' on next week's Sat in the Bronze."

"How? I mean, when? I mean Why?"

"Well, ok, from the beginning. You know that Lesley left the Dingos around the time Cordy left us right?"

Silence.

"So, now they needed a new guitarist and guess who it is!?"

Silence.

"Guess!"

"Oh, oh sorry Will, thought that was some kinda retorical question."

"GUESS!"

"Damn, I don't know!"

"It's Giles' son. The one that lived with his mother Jenny in England till Spring. Now they wanted to see and check how this Spike guy would fit in when it comes to live shows aaaaand they searched for an appropriate small club..."

"Huh?"

"Well, DUH, we both know who the owner of the Bronze is, right?"

Silence

"Buffy?"

"Will, stop doin that, I never know when you want me to answer or to shut my mouth!!!"

"Sorry, ok, the owner of the Bronze is Giles, so I guess, Spike thought, why not combine the Club, that they get for free, and the band that he's playin in..."

"And Giles asked you to start the gig?"

"Well, actually..."

"WHAT? WILL?"

Buffy could hear that Willow was having a hard time to come out with whatever it was she wanted to come out with.

"Gilesgaveangelmynumberandhecalledandasked"

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT???!!!???"

"You actually understood what I just said?"

Willow was sure she had to say it again, even she had a hard time understanding what she said in the time of, well, one breath.

"I HOPE NOT!!!"

Silence.

"SO; WILLOW; YOU ARE ACTUALLY TELLING ME THAT THE HOTTEST, MOST TALENTED SINGER OF ALL TIME CALLED YOU??? TO ASK IF WE'D PLAY WITH THEM??? ??? "

"Yes?" Willow asked, kinda scared about Buffy's reaction.

Silence.

Silence...

"Buffy?"

"Sorry. Fell."

_-CURRENT TIME-_

"What's with the dirty smirk?" Willow asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I know who I was day dreamin of... let me guess who visited you in your fantasy..."

"Whatever... I am NOT in looooove with any band member, Mrs 'I'd die to have him on his knees singin for me'"

"HEY!" Buffy tried to protest... but failed miserably as that dumb smile made it's way back on her face.

"Oh god, I think we lost her... again"

Willow heard a voice beside her.

"Oh, hey Anya, didn't even hear you approaching us.What's up?"

"Hello Willow... nothing.

Except that I just had the best orgasm in my life. One's can't imagine how fantasies about damn hot bass players and the excitement about the own gig can get one's off... if you know wh..."

"ANYA, thanx. Uhm, for the info. Really appreciated it."

"Well, Willow, you're welcome, should try it out."

'Already did, just that...the bass player was replaced by a guitarist called Oz' Willow smiled to herself.

"So, how long's she been in her fantasy coma, yet?" Anya asked while nodding in Buffy's direction.

_-TWO WEEKS AGO-_

"Dad. I don't know. A girl band?"

"Son, they're not a 'girly band' they do have talent, you know I wouldn't hire them as our house band if they weren't good."

"I know it's just Im the new guy here, don't wanna embarrass myself infront 'f my new band members cause you hired some untalented chicks in short skirts who think they can actually play."

"Spike..."

"Rubert, I gotta go, take care, ok. I'll see you on Saturday."

"Spike!" The only answer Giles got was a long beep from the receiver.

Spike took his Duster from the couch, put it on and went out of the house.

'Sunny Fried Chicks... what a bloddy stupid name'

"I'm dyin to go on tour again. Can't wait to meet the ladys."

"Damn, Gunn, don't remember me. I mean, I actually consider turning gay. I mean really, I always thought about why a man would turn gay. I think I figured it out, I..."

"Xander, we all know the sad scenario of our last tour. I mean, how many groupies went up your room asking the nasty question?"

"Nasty question?" Spike walked in the rehearsal room.

"Well, the nasty question; 'Isn't Angel sharing a room with you?'

All the guys started laughing, except Xander, who was obviously lost in thoughts about what the best occosion of his coming out would be-

Well, Spike didn't get it so he looked kinda startled.

"Spike, man, Xander took some groupies with him and the only reason they went up in his room was because they thought he shared a room with Angel..."

"Oh, humiliating." As Spike saw the 'pain' in Xander's face he added "In a good way."

"So, you asked your dad about the club?" Connor changed the topic, not wanting to torture Xander any more.

"Yeah, I did. He's cool with it. Two weeks from now. Saturday, the Bronze."

"Great, so we finally are back on stage again. Can't wait." Gunn said while standing up and walking to the small refrigerator in the back.

"Yes, well, you haven't read the small printed, yet."

"What isn't it for free, like you said?"

"No. We have to have an opening act."

"So?" Oz didn't get Spike's point.

"Well, it's a chick band, called Sunny Fried Chicks."

Oz smirked.

"Sunny fried chicks? "Xander didn't get it.

"Yeah, either they're tryin to make fun of Kentucky fried chicken ..."

"Or they're actually beyond hot... fried." Gunn laughed.

Spike rolled his eyes at Gunn's last flip "Kentucky it is"

_-CURRENT TIME-_

It was five in the afternoon and the girls were in they're rehearsal room ... or Buffy's basement.

"Now that we've practiced, checked our equipment for the what? 100th time and are sure about the set list ... we can talk about the important stuff.

What are you guys going to wear?"

"Buffy. It's nice to see that there's always the cheerleader just under the surface of the black leather trousers you're wearing."

"Oh yeah? Well, DawnIE, how about we talk about what's under your surface? Oh wait, I forgot, there's just... NOTHING!"

"Guys stop. If we really wanna get everything settled today you gotta stop fighting. Even Anya held back with her sex tales so be good and concentrate."

Both, Buffy and Dawn rolled their eyes at that. "Fine."

"Ok, but the clothing question IS important." Anya said.

"I think I'll go with the short, sexy, whore style. Mommy wants to get some tomorrow."

"Oh, no sex tales but hey, there's always the sexual comments left, right Anya"

"Yes Buffy, you gotta have some fun in your life..."

"Ok, I think, I'm going to wear my leather clads and a tank top."

"Oh, oh, the goth bitch style. As if you had to tell us that, we know you are"

"Dawnie, Dawnie, DawniE! I know you want to make fun of me as much as possible... just to draw the attention away from the fact that you're into that little blond keyboard player. What's his name again? Whatever, I bet you're thinkin about your outfit even more than ANY of us!"

Dawn blushed but soon realised everything Buffy said.

"His name's Connor!"

tbc ...

A/N

Unbeta'd cause I don't have one... sorry!

First fiction EVER so please review!

GOTR

Even without James worth your 


	2. Introduction

Connor sat in front of his keyboard, trying to get the melody in his head on paper as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there at 7."

"No, you don't have to pick me up. My girl's with me, we gonna drive down there. How long is it from LA to Sunnydale?"

"Oh, ok, we'll meet you at 5. Bye"

As soon as he hung up he heard the key being turned around in the lock and saw the door opening.

"Hi Connor, I went to the salon, didn't know you would be up this early"

"It's 3 in the afternoon if you haven't noticed." He frowned. Sometimes Conner didn't understand why he still was with the girl standing in the door. Sometimes he didn't even know why he got together with her in the first place. 'Oh the sex, right'

"Harmony, do you mind. I'm writing a song."

"Why honey, I mean, why don't you leave that up to Angel. He wrote all the songs before, why change a..."

He saw she searched for the right words.

"A winning team."

"Because first of all, he didn't write all the songs and second ... I do have something to say and share."

"Whatever" And with that she went to the bedroom. Connor knew she was probably looking at all the stuff she just bought at the 'salon'.

He said back to the keyboard writing down the chorus;

I dreamt about a girl,

Tall and smooth

With long, dark hair

She's reads my insides

Looking at me

With her deep blue eyes

'But I'll never find her' he thought to himself, hearing Harmony approach him.

"Honey look at what I bought."

Connor turned around 'oh man, as if it'd bother me'.

He was looking at the woman in a sweet black bra and a small black thong.

'She is pretty dumb but man, that body...'

"Come here" He took her hand and led her to his lap.

Harmony sat down, sliding her hand through his long, blond hair.

He caught her lower lip with his teeth and pressed her to him with his hand on her bottom.

She ground, feeling his erection pressing against her clit.

"Uhn..."

She unzipped his denims and pushed her thong to her thigh, taking his hard on in her hands, she led him to her wet entrance.

Connor couldn't hold back the groan deep inside "mmmh".

He couldn't take it anymore and shoved inside her with one strong push.

Harmony screamed out, the sensation of being stretched out this fast overwhelming her.

He nibbled on her neck, licking the soft flesh there.

Connor stood up, holding her thighs, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slammed her down the couch, losing contact for just one second cause the next moment he was on her again. Slipping in and out of her like there was no tomorrow.

He couldn't hold it much longer so he ripped down her bra with his right hand and bit down on her hardened nipple.

"AAH, Connor, yes! Give it to me hard. Harder!" Harmony demanded.

She started babbling, he could feel she was close.

Connor bit down on the other nipple while taking one hand of his and sliding it down between their bodies.

His hand soon found it's goal when he started rubbing, almost violently, against her clit.

She couldn't take it anymore and began shaking, her quiem milking Connor with everything she had.

His balls started clenching and within a second he shot his seed down her sex.

"Mhm, that was good. Now be nice and help me putting on that new dress I bought. I can't reach the zipper in the back."

'I can't believe it, we just fucked, I'm still inside her and all she can think about is a dress? I really gotta change some things in my life'

Connor slid out of her, stood up, put his penis back in his pants and walked to the keyboard.

"Connor? The dress!"

Spike sat on a stool at his kitchen isle a picture of a raven-haired woman in his hands.

He took the picture out of the frame and through it in the trash can.

'Well, Dru. I think we're finally over'

Dru was Spike's ex girlfriend.

They've been together ever since high school. She had him in her thrall. Demanded everything from him, giving nothing to him.

Spike had a weird feeling in his guts when he left her in England.

He knew it would be hard to keep up the relation ship if a whole continent was between them.

And he knew, if it went wrong that she'd probably be the one messing it up and here he is...

Finding out from his friend Clem that she's humping some ugly rugby player behind his back.

"Listen, Spike. Don't let it get to you. She's always been a whore and she always will be. You're so much better and you will find someone that actually deserves you."

'Well, Clem, hope you're right, cause I don't think so'

Spike couldn't help but feeling more than sad, he's been with Dru for what felt like centuries. How could he get over it that fast. He wasn't cold to his bones. He had a heart beating in his chest...

Angel sat in his car, he was on his way to the airport, his 'girlfriend' on the seat beside him.

"Faith, we gotta talk about it. That jealousy thing just doesn't appeal to me..."

"I'm not jealous Liam. But I know what you guys are up to on tour. I know you're humping groupies. Don't even try to tell me you're not, cause I've seen it.!"

"Listen, we talked about it. You were ok with it, like I am ok with the fact that you're doing it too, when you're at some fashion shows in where the hell ever."

"You know what, screw that. New rules. No more one night stand. Got it?!"

"What???"

"You heard me 'Angel'" Faith never called him by his nickname, except she was pissed.

"Think about it and tell me what you've decided. Till then, don't talk to me, touch me or even think about doing anything with me."

They reached the parking lots and Angel stopped the car.

"Ok" was the only answer Angel gave her. She got out of the car without a 'bye' or a look back.

'Either he takes it, or leaves it... his loss!' Faith was getting calmer with every inch she walked away from the car.

Buffy stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, lost in thought about Angel.

She's been a fan of the Dingos since she first saw them live in LA three years ago. It was on their first tour. And now she's going to stand with them on the same stage.

A hard knock at the door tore her out of her Angel fantasy.

"What?"

"Buffy! Your lapdog on the phone!"

'Riley? Why's he calling me. We broke up 3 months ago. Damn, I just wish he'd leave me alone...'

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom just to find the phone laying on the floor.

"DAWN!"

She took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Riley? What do you want?"

"I. Well, I heard you guys have a gig on Saturday. How about I'll watch the show and we watch the Dingos together afterwards?"

"Riley, you do know that we broke up, right?"

"Yes, but we could try it again. I mean, it worked so well. C'mon, let's meet up?!"

"Riley I won't have time for you on Sat but you're free to come and enjoy yourself, watch the show. You wouldn't miss the Dingos either, they're great."

"Yah, well, I know you think they're great. Seen the posters in your room, remember?!"

"Yeah, well, gotta go. Bye"

And with that Buffy hung up and took the phone downstairs.

Right when she wanted to put the phone back in the receiver it rang.

'Damn. Riley, leave me alone!'

"WHAT?"

"Uhm, hello? This is Liam can I talk to Anne Summers please?"

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH'

"Well, I, uhm, S... I ... sure, it is."

"Oh, hey Anne, this is Angel from Dingos ate my baby."

"H...Hi. What's up?"

'OH MY GOSH!. THAT CAN'T BE TRUE' Buffy's mind was practically screaming at her. Her heart raced like hell broke loose and she had a hard time breathing.

'THIS IS ANGEL??!!!!'

Something stopped her from talking to herself.

'Oh right, listen Buffy, he's talking. Listen!'

"What?"

"I said 'how are you'" 

"I'm fine thank you. How are you?

"I'm great. Just wanted to ask if you want to use our equipment or if you gonna bring your own."

"Yeah, we're using our stuff."

"Oh, great. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Take care Sweetheart."

'OH MY GOD... SWEETHEART????!'

"Anne?"

"Oh, yeah, take care, bye."

"Bye"

"Oh and it's Buffy!" Angel couldn't hear the last part as he hung up already.

She took the phone to her mouth, whispered

"you won't get to see your buddy 'receiver' for a while"

and dialled the number of Willow, while running up the stairs to her room.

Dawn stood in her room. She went over to her bed and pulled a box out from underneath.

A pair of blue eyes were looking at her. She could lose herself in those eyes. The picture she was looking at showed Connor, the keyboarder of the Dingos.

Dawn knew it was nearly impossible to make him notice her the next day but she wanted to try, wanted to give him and her the chance to fall in love.

'He's probably an ass anyways' She tried to convince herself, trying hard to not start off to happy pleasure land and ... failed miserable.

It was nearly 10 pm when Willow and Buffy decided to stop talking to each other on the phone.

Willow felt kind of sorry for Buffy when Angel had called her in the first place, she knew how obsessed she was about this guy.

Now that Angel had called her, though, there was no need for guilt or sorrow. She was happy. Happy to see her friend happy.

Buffy had told her about every little word Angel said during their call earlier. She went over it again and again; analyzing every single breath that guy took.

To be honest. Willow stopped listening to Buffy after the first hour of praising Angel and drifted in a form of slumber, dreaming about Oz, the guitarist of the Dingos.

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd have the courage to talk to him tomorrow but she wanted to try.

'Yep, I'm gonna try, be brave, and talk to him'

She thought to herself before turning out the lights and falling into an Oz Dream filled sleep.

... TBC

A/N  
GOTR - Even without James worth your support::: gods-of-the-radio[.]com


	3. Welcome to SunnyD

CHAPTER 3 Welcome to SunnyD 

'The Bronze looks bigger today', the girls couldn't help but notice as they stood in front of the stage in the club.

They already put their instruments on stage, waiting excitedly for their sound check

It was nearly 6:30 pm, so there was only one and a half hours left till the audience would be let in.

... and still no sign of the Dingos!

"Where are they?" Anya couldn't hold back any longer.

"I mean, I know they are famous and all but they should do a sound check too. They should be here, talking to us, humping me. Whatever, you know?!"

Dawn patted Anya's shoulder in a funny way to calm her down.

"Anya, they'll be here, don't worry. The only thing that matters is that they're here in time for their gig."

"And there will be enough time for 'humping' afterwards" Buffy added, much to her surprise it didn't come out as a sarcastic comment for Anya but more as a demanding plea for herself.

"Yes, guys, I'm sure they'll be here soon. Remember they wanted the gig, they're probably stuck in traffic or at the airport."

##############################################################################

"Damn Gunn, we should've taken the car. Connor was right. I mean look at that. We're almost 3 hours late!"

"Xander, calm down. As long as we're there on time for the performance everything's great. We're the headliner, they'll wait."

Gunn had a hard time trying to calm down Xander as he was getting more and more nervous with every second.

"Guys, listen, we're gonna be there in time. Rupert Giles will pick us up and it's a 20 minutes drive from the airport to the Bronze so, no need to worry."

Oz, always calm.

"Angel, what about Spike. We know Connor took the car because of his chick but what about him?"

"To be honest. I don't know. I think he broke up with his girl and wanted some time alone. But he'll be there in time, same as Connor."

###############################################################################

"Harmony!!! Hurry up"

"Why, Connor, I just want to look good for you."

With that Harmony got out of the bathroom, wearing a short red dress.

'Totally inappropriate for a concert' Connor thought to himself.

"Harmony, we gotta go, otherwise we'll be late, which is just not possible. So move that ass of yours out that door and in the car."

"I like it, when you talk dirty." She swayed her hips slowly walking past him and out of the apartment.

############################################################################

Gunn, Angel, Oz, Xander and Giles arrived at the Bronze.

"The girls are already inside. I think they just finished their sound check, so you can go right up the stage and built up your stuff. There's only an hour left till we let in the guests."

"Ok, thanx Giles." Oz walked past him and entered the venue, slamming right into something.

"Hey, try to look at where you going, buddy." The girl yelled on her way onto the stage, never looking back who actually slammed into her.

"Oh, oh. I think it's the typical chicks band." Xander couldn't hold back the laugh that was so hardly bagging to come out.

The guys went into the opposite direction the girl headed to and entered their backstage room.

"Where are Connor and Spike?" Gunn couldn't believe that they'd actually arrived at the club before the two other band members even though they were more than 3 hours late.

"I don't know, probably stuck in traffic. Try to call em."

Gunn did as Angel said and dialled Connor's number on his cell.

#############################################################################

Connor was having a hard time concentrating on what Harmony had to say.

'Damn, she's talking non-stop since we left the parking lot at home. Wouldn't be that horrible if she had something to say'

"And after me and Cordy came back from the cheerleading camp we were like that" Harmony entwined her hands for emphasis.

"But then Cordy joined that horrible band and we weren't together that much anymore, I mean. Hello? How could she expect me to hang out with those losers?"

ring ring

'THANK GOD'

Connor pulled out his cell from his jacket.

"hello?"

"Oh, yeah, we're almost there. We just passed the 'welcome to Sunnydale' sign."

"Yeah, well, Harmony was late."

"Spike? No, I don't know where he is. Probably..."

"What? Yeah."

"Wait. I think we're here. I'm just gonna park the car. See you in a bit."

As soon as the car came to an halt Harmony jumped out of the car straightening her dress. Connor pulled out his bag containing his keyboard from the trunk and started walking towards the entrance.

He'd rather wanted to use the backstage entrance as there were too many fans standing outside the venue but apparently he forgot to ask Gunn where the BS entrance was, or if there was any at all...

Harmony walked beside him, that smile on her face that made Connor wanted to kill her.

You could see exactly what she was trying to tell the fans that waited infront of the Bronze.

Look, Im better than you, cause I'm with the band

'Well, not much longer baby' Connor thought to himself while waving to the fans.

One bouncer recognized him and opened the door for him and his girl.

They had to walk passed the wardrobe to get to the stage. Soon Connor stood in the middle of the club, watching the stage he nearly felt his heart stop beating.

###############################################################################

"Ladies, I think they're here. I just heard something in the other room, so you better stop praising them as loud as you did before... that is, if you don't want them to hear you."

All eyes turned to Dawn who laughed like she'd become mad after seeing the expressions on the other girls' faces.

"Anyways the new string's up on my bass and everything's awesome again, so I leave you with your little crazy fantasies, the drooling over the band and go and put the bass back on stage... be good"

With that Dawn left the backstage room with the feeling of 3 pairs of eyes piercing her back.

"Yeah, as if she wasn't fantasizing about anyone..."

She heard and with a smirk on her face she jumped up the stage.

Her place was on the right of the stage, so she had to cross it to get to her spot.

She put the bass in it's place and turned around prepared to leave, when she suddenly recognised two familiar blue eyes pierce into hers.

###############################################################################

'This girl is amazing' Connor's jaw was practically wiping the floor when he looked into the, what seemed to be the bluest and most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

He wanted to do something. Walk over to her, talk to her, smile.

But he couldn't, it felt like the world stopped moving, he was stunned.

After what seemed like hours he snapped out of his 'coma' and a sweet smile crawled up his face.

He actually saw her smile back and decided that this was the most amazing smile he'd ever seen.

He had to talk to her, but as soon as he wanted to make a move one arm was wrapped around his arm and he looked down on some red painted nails and up into blue oh-so-sweet eyes.

He totally forgot about her. 'What was her name again?'

Looking up on stage he felt like he lost the two heaven like eyes and left were to ice blue and cold eyes darting in his and the girl beside him.

###############################################################################

Dawn couldn't help but feel a little dizzy at the way his eyes made their way through her and straight to her heart.

'Oh my god, is he smiling at me??? What am I supposed to do know' an insecure part of her self asked as a securer part of her answered 'Duh! Laugh! You moron.'

And so she did. She felt like melting as his smile became even warmer and cuter.

The moment that blond bimbo approached Connor something inside Dawn broke. And when that girl encircled his arm with hers she couldn't help but look away for a second.

Just to make sure she saw what she believed she did, she looked back at the couple standing right in front of her, just to realize that she actually did.

'Well, if he's into bimbos, he's never gonna be into me.'

With that she jumped down the stage and ran down the hallway that led to the backstage area.

"As if I wanted someone who's into bimbos anyways" she muttered silently, entering the room her band mates were in.

##############################################################################

"Honey, what's up, I lost you and why weren't you checkin if I was still beside you?" Harmony pouted a little and blinked with her fake lashes.

"Harmony...uhm... sorry" He muttered, angry that Harmony made him lose eye contact with that beautiful girl on stage, twice.

As Connor looked back to where the girl stood some seconds ago he found... nothin.

'Damn, where did she go?'

#############################################################################

"Dawn, girl. What took you so long?" Buffy looked curious at her, she thought she saw some sadness reflecting in Dawn's eyes.

"I bet you sneaked in the boy's room. Got to see any naked goodies?"

"ANYA! I just talked to Giles for a second and I don't know why I'd actually be interested in seeing any of their goodies anyways"

"Well, Dawn, we all know about the picture under your bed in that little box with Dingos' stuff" Buffy had a hard time keeping that smile inside that wanted to come out so bad.

"Yeah, well, changed my mind. Connor's a jerk. Not into him anymore."

"Oh yah!" To hold back the smile any longer would definitely be torture so Buffy decided to just let it out.

Outside they could hear voices. Not only some but many. Many female voices.

"Guess they're letting in the fans, huh?" Willow asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it's about time and Buffy?"

"Huh?"

"We're so going to talk about the word privacy! Cause obviously you don't know the meaning of it... my room, my box, my picture." Dawn narrowed her eyes at her sister who gave nothing but a shrug and a smirk for an answer.

A knock at the door kept Dawn from saying any more.

"Come in"

#############################################################################

Connor walked in the backstage room the guys were staying in, quickly followed by Harmony.

"Hey guys. Sorry!" He rolled his eyes towards Harmony.

The other guys nodded, showing him they understood.

"Hey Harmony."

"Hello Angel." She looked at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"How are you, hopefully good, cause it's not good when the lead singer's not feeling well. You know, would ruin the show. But you're gonna make it, right? Like you always do. Always the uber talented leader, right? Oh, an..."

"Yes Harmony. I'm good, thank you." Angel interrupted her, thinking for the 100th time about what Connor saw in her.

"Where's Spike?"

"We don't know. Tried to call him on the cell phone, all we get is his mail box though. I hope he'll turn up. I mean, I know he broke up with 'what's her name' but I mean... get a grip, you know."

"Gunn, I'm sure he'll turn up and he's just stuck in traffic or something."

Connor couldn't help but think about the beautiful dark haired girl, even while he spoke to the other guys.

###########################################################################

Spike was in his DeSoto, passing a sign telling him that it would only be less than 20 miles to Sunnydale.

He could kick himself for not taking the plane like the others did.

'Tha's just bloody great, my first gig and I'm fucking late!'

... TBC

A/N

What do you think?!

GOTR

Even without James worth your support

gods-of-the-radio[.]com


	4. Late, but on Time

Giles stepped in the lady's backstage room.

"Girls, it's about time. You're on in 5 minutes. Break a leg."

And with that he was out of the room and the girls could hear the same loud knock on the door to the room beside them.

"OH MY GOD"

"Buffy, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?"

"I'm nervous too, get over it. It'll turn out great."

"Willow, listen. I'm not nervous, I'm sick, I don't have butterflies in my stomach, it's a freaking airport in there." Buffy pointed to her tummy for emphasis.

"I'm not excited. I feel like throwing up."

"Talking of vomiting. I really gotta go to the bathroom. Be back in a sec"

And with that Anya left the other girls alone.

Anya came out of the bathroom when the door to 'the happy place', as she liked to call it opened.

She stopped walking and tried to get a glimpse. Inside there was a guy what looked like tuning his bass. Her cheeks flushed and for a moment she dreamt about having sweat bringing, mindless, bunny sex.

'No, no bunny sex, uhm just sweat bringing and mindless... What was it with all the bunny talk anyways?'

She had no time to find the answer as the door closed again and she heard her name being called.

"Yes?"

"C'mon, we're on." And with that Anya walked towards Dawn, who was the first to leave their room. 

The girls put their hands together and yelled "CHICKS" and ran onto the stage.

The lights in the club were dimmed and turned on fully as the first sounds were heard from Anya's guitar.

They started with an ear shattering intro and went straight to their opening song for tonight.

You could tell they were having the best time in their lives, gone was the nervousness. The knowledge of playing here in a sold-out club, while the band of their dreams was just one room away was exciting like hell.

After the last accords of their first song the girls welcomed the mostly female audience.

"I know you're here to see the band of your dreams, and we're thankful they allowed us to play but we're proud that you guys welcomed us with all you got."

The audience yelled, screamed and clapped. Buffy laughed.

"We're Sunny Fried Chicks and this is the first song we've ever played live... called Jasmin!"

The song started with a fantastic drum solo, Willow was totally freaking out and the girls could only laugh cause they all thought Will never played THAT enthusiastic before.

Then Dawn joined Willow and the simple sound of the drums and the fantastic bass lines made the audience go nuts.

After a few seconds Buffy joined them.

_You said you loved me_

_And I believed you_

_And then I saw you_

_La Lalala La_

_Her name was_

JASMIN 

All the girls screamed 'Jasmin' into their microphones.

The song passed too fast, same as the whole showcase.

Soon the girls found themselves playing the second to last song.

"Only two songs left, you better enjoy yourselves guys!" Dawn said while winking at a guy that stood in the second row.

"Before we leave you alone we wanna introduce ourselves." Buffy said with a festive voice.

"To my RIGHT, we have the lovely, adorable guitarist. ANYA!"

The audience screamed, some guys were roaring in a low voice.

"Behind me, the innocent, beautiful and for sure unpredictable Drum Freak Willow!"

Willow slammed on the drums while the audience clapped.

"AND to my left. My extraordinary sister, bass player from hell. DAWN"

The audience went nuts. The guy Dawn flirted with earlier nearly fainted when Dawn smiled at him and licked her lips.

Now it was Dawn's turn.

"And right in the middle of the stage, we have to most talented singer on earth! Give it up for ..."

"BUFFY" all the girls yelled and immediately started with the song.

Spike pulled the car into the parking lot right in front of the Bronze.

'Bugger, 15 minutes left and I gotta be up on stage.'

Spike pulled out his guitar from the back and went into the Club.

He wanted to get through the club as fast as possible.

'Thank god the fans don't recognize me, yet' he thought as he made his way through the guys, passing the bar in the back.

Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed by a lovely voice. He hadn't even notice the band on stage, now he was looking up and couldn't do anything else than to watch them.

He leaned against the wall, his guitar in his hand forgotten.

She was amazing. Long blond hair framing her face, sweat making her skin shine. Even from the back he could see her beautiful smile.

His brain seemed to stop functioning as his eyes drifted down her body. She was wearing a black tank top that excellently presented her breasts. Her legs were covered by an excuse of a skirt.

The girl turned around and pointed to the one playing the drums.

Her tight black leather skirt neatly covered her perfect formed bottom.

Spike felt a bulge rise in his pants. He couldn't help it, the girl was enthralling.

He watched her like an animal on the hunt. He took everything in. Her movements, her smile, her words. Even though he didn't understand what she was saying as his brain stopped working when he first saw her.

He bit his lower lip. Licking it as soon as his teeth let go of the soft flesh.

"Now guys, this is our last song. Thank you for lending us your ears" Anya smiled.

"This one is a cover version of Buffy's favourite Song, and we're playing it cause it's tradition to end every gig with it."

"ROCK ON GUYS" Willow screamed and the girls couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the first accords of Soundgarden's 'Black Hole Sun'.

Buffy felt her heart skip when she saw a pair of sea blue eyes darting into her.

Way in the back there in the shadows stood a male figure with the blondest hair on earth. She smirked.

That smirk soon faded as the guy started making it through the audience.

_Black hole Sun_

Won't you come 

_And wash away the rain_

The guy now stood in the middle of the room.

It seemed like the world around him just stopped.

It seemed like he was the only one standing there.

The audience became kind of blurry, and the only thing left was this man.

Standing there, a guitar in his hand, a black leather duster on, bleached hair and blue eyes that felt like the eyes of an animal. Aggressive, frightening and as adorable as one's could imagine.

To Buffy it felt like she wasn't even singing. She couldn't even understand why she didn't forget the words.

But she sang, like a machine, her brain ran through the program while her body responded anything else than normal.

She felt the sweat coming out of her even more. She felt tingly on places she never thought she had and with the wet fluids flowing freely between her legs her body told her that she was ready for him.

That her body already invited him in it's life.

"Black hole sun" and with that the last notes of the song ended.

Dawn noticed the state Buffy was in and tried to find the reason for it but couldn't make it out.

The three other girls went to Buffy's side and yelled "THANK YOU".

Dawn grabbed her by the arm and led her off the stage.

The moment Buffy felt someone grab her Buffy looked away from the guy and realised the gig was over.

Spike snapped out of his fantasy as the girl turned around and ran off stage.

It felt like a release to be able to think again, at the same time his heart screamed because of the great lost of the special moment he just experienced with the perfect blond girl on stage.

He realised there was a reason he was in the Bronze.

'DAMN! Gotta get ready!'

With that he ran into the direction of the backstage area.

The guys stood at the end of the stage and watched as the girls went into the direction of the stairs that led off stage.

"Damn, where's Spike"

"'m here"

"Man, FINALLY! Where were you???"

"Stuck in traffic. But 'm 'ere now, am I. So let's go"

"We've got another 10 minutes, they're rearranging the instruments and monitors."

"Oh, ok. Where's Connor?"

"Back, Harmony." Gunn smirked, pointing to their backstage room.

The four girls passed them, each of them looking up.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"Oh, hey girls, you were great" Gunn told them.

The other guys were too stunned to say something.

Xander noticed the beautiful guitarist the moment he stood here.

Even Oz lost his 'calm face', Gunn hat to laugh out loud

'Did that guy just blush???'

The last girl leaving the stage was ï 


	5. AfterShow

The last song of Dingos ate my Baby fainted and the girls quickly made their way back to their backstage room, neither of them wanting to meet the guys like some groupies, waiting for them at the stage entrance.

As soon as the door closed behind them they noticed that Dawn was already there.

"Weren't they amazing?" Anya said out of breath.

"I mean have you seen Xander's upper arms? So manly...you know, I wonder if he could carry me to different places during sex? I bet..."

Rolling her eyes at Anya Buffy smiled and looked at Dawn.

"Hey, what's up, where've you been? Haven't you watched the show?"

"Nope" Dawn ended the Nope with a plopping P.

"I had better things to do. Besides, got their CD"

"WHAT? Dawn what's up?" Buffy became a little worried, was that her sister talking?

"Nothing, just had to check on my bass, putting on new strings, you know"

'And I sure as hell didn't want to see him making moon eyes with that blond bitch'

Just as Buffy wanted to say something a knock at the door got the attention of the girls.

"Yeah?" Willow asked the person in.

There in the door stood Gunn.

"Hey girls. Enjoyed the show?"

"Yeah, you were great." Dawn managed to say, the sarcasm stayed unnoticed by the tall man.

But Buffy noticed and gave her a bad glance.

"Thanx, you were awesome too. Listen guys, we're heading for a little fun. We booked a huge Suite in that Hyperion Hotel. Wanna come?"

You could've heard a needle fall to the floor after Gunn said what he had to say.

The girls were in shock.

"Do we get drinks for free?" Dawn asked, still concentrated on her bass, not even bothering to look up in Gunn's eyes.

"Sure thing. So? Wanna come"

"SURE" Willow blurted out, earning a smile from Gunn.

"Great, we're leaving in 15 minutes. You have a car or do you want us to give you a ride?"

"No we have a car, thanx" Gunn smiled at Anya, who was obviously affected by the attention Gunn gave her and smiled like a teenage girl.

"Great." And with that he was gone.

Buffy was still in shock. Spending a night with the guy she found out called Spike.

'Wait, so he's Giles' son??? And I'm going to spend the night with him, well not WITH with him but you know. And in a suit. With a huge bed... STOP IT BUFFY!'

"Damn, these girls are hot AND talented."

"Yeah, that guitarist is really hot."

"Damn right she is Xanman" Gunn couldn't help but thinking about a few thing's he'd like to do with that body.

"What about you guys, seen anything you've liked?" Xander turned around and looked to Spike, Angel, Oz and Connor... 'and the stupid one' He thought as he saw Harmony nibbling Connor's ear while checking out Angel.

'What an airhead'.

"Well, wouldn't mind spending some quality time with the singer chick" Angel smirked.

Spike tensed at that 'Keep your bloody hands off of her!' He threatened in his mind.

"Oz?"

"Well, the red-haird girl is talented. You've seen how she managed that drum solo right?"

"Uh Oh, Oz is in loooohhoooveee" Xander sing-songed and shortly added

"Spike?" before Oz could say something.

"Well, no, not really. They're fine, I guess. Jus' no' my type."

"Oh yeah... if none of them's your type I really wanna know what kinda goddess could beat them, cause they are HOT" Gunn added with a high pitched voice.

"Ok, we should party with em. How about meeting a suit and party there, invite them."

"Well, don't think they have such things as suits here... Being in Sunnydale and all, I mean." Spike added quickly.

"Bull." Gunn opened the door and shouted for Giles who just came round the corner.

"Hey Gunn, you were great. What is it?"

"Is there a hotel in this town offering nice big suits?"

"Of course there is. The Hyperion. Didn't Spike tell you? He stayed there the last time he visited me"

"Oh, fine thanx. If you wanna come, we're having a little party."

"No thank you, I really have to stay here and watch what the remaining fans are doing and such."

"Ok" With that Gunn was back in the room.

"Man, Spike why didn't you tell us. There's a hotel called Hyperion. They have huge suits."

"Oh, forgot" Spike muttered.

"So, who's going to ask the ladies?"

"What? I mean, what do you see in them. Bunch of losers" Harmony snapped, stopping to penetrate Connor's ear. You could tell he was thankful for that.

"Harmony, if you have a problem, just don't come with." Connor snapped and she kept still. Pouting.

'God how I hate when she's doing that'

"So?"

"What Gunn?" Angel looked at him, didn't really get his question in the first place.

"Oh forget it. I'm going."

"Going?"

Gunn rolled his eyes at Angel "Asking the girls. Hm, sometimes you sure as hell are one of the slow ones,"

All the girls were screaming inside. They were running around in their backstage room, none of them actually knowing what the hell they were doing.

"I really gotta take a shower and change my clothes" Anya blurted out, while trying desperately to smooth her hair.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'd all like to do that but... no shower!" Buffy tried to figure out how she should survive the evening.

"Well, we could drive home first, hurry and get to the Hyperion afterwards, I mean, we all know where it is, right?"

Willow tried to find the best solution.

The only girl not really excited about the whole thing was Dawn.

"I think you're shitting yourself for nothing. Why don't we just go with em, get drunk and go home?"

All eyes turned towards her. "oy, missy, you're not getting drunk, got it!?"

"Whatever Buffy, just go back to the crazy room stalking and leave me alone."

"Ok, so we agreed on going home first. But we gotta be fast. 10 minutes each OK?"

"Yeah Will, so you got the solution, now you're allowed to tell that the Dingos."

Suddenly Willow found herself terribly blushing, her hands shaking, her heart felt as if it just started to beat faster than usual.

"N... N... No. I... I am not." She found it hard to find the right words or to speak, literally.

"I'm going. Can't take you're madness anyways."

And with that Dawn was out the door.

Three steps later Dawn felt something move in her stomach.

'No, Dawn, stop being nervous. He's an ass. Why being nervous because of an ass? Right. No nervousness!'

She stood in front of the door and could hear people talking, laughing and clapping.

She put herself together and knocked.

One second later someone ripped the door open.

"HEYYYY!" An almost drunk voice sing-songed.

"Guys it's one of the girls. Come on in young lady"

He led her in the room and Dawn felt a little uncomfortable. As soon as she saw Connor with the blond bitch on his lap she regained herself and looked them all over.

"Looks like you're drunk already, huh?"

She smirked.

The guys all had a 'cat that ate the canary' look on their faces.

"Xander's the only one who drank a lot" Gunn told her.

Connor had a hard time concentrating on what anyone had to say.

'She's got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard'

"Anyways, better wait with the getting drunk till the ladies are in on it, don't you think. Wouldn't it be rude otherwise" She looked up into Xander's eyes who practically thru the beer in his hand down the table.

"So, sweetheart, what brings you here" Angel approached her, a wicked grin on his face.

"Definitely not you, 'sweetheart'" The other guys started laughing, Connor was finally able to get what they were saying and had to realize that the spunk that girl had turned him on.

"Just wanted to tell you that we have some business to do. We're gonna join you guys a little later. Cool?"

The boys looked at each other and nodded "Cool!"

"Ok, so I'm looking forward to see you later... well some of you anyways"

She took a quick glance at Connor before she turned on her heels and left the room.

Oz noticed the expression on Connor's face and smirked

'oh, oh... well, they're both brats'.

Dawn left the room and felt definitely calmer. She entered the room and was welcomed by 3 curious pairs of eyes.

She just laughed and walked back to her bass.

"DAWN! TELL US!" Willow demanded and suddenly she got the attention from all of them.

"sorry"

They started laughing and Dawn started to report them about her talk with the guys.

Suddenly they heard something moving in the next room.

"I guess, that means, we gotta get started." Dawn said, leaving the other girls unsatisfied.

"Hurry up Dawn! Thought you just wanted to get yourself drunk, what's with the hours in the bathroom then?"

Buffy walked to the door, prepared to leave without her younger sister.

"DAWN! I'M LEAVEING WIHOUT Y..."

"I'm here, damn it!"

Both the girls headed out of the house to the car that stood outside.

"Guys, you're 5 minutes late. We still have to pick up Anya."

20 minutes later the girls stood in the lobby of the Hyperion. All of them not quite sure anymore if they should join the party upstairs.

Neither of them knowing what to expect.

"Ok, Angel said we should call them so one of them can pick us up. I'm gonna head to the receptionist. Ok?"

"Sure" the other girls answered, stunned by the sight they took in.

The Lobby was huge, glamorous.

You could tell that neither of them has ever been here before by the looks in their faces.

"I can't believe I've never been here before"

Willow was the only one able to speak, the others just nodded dumbly.

Dawn reached the reception, anxious about the upcoming call.

"Hello, welcome to the Hyperion, may I help you Miss?" The man asked her friendly and with a horrible posh accent.

"Yes, Sir. Could you call room no 1024 please. The guests there are expecting us."

"Of course." He dialled the number and handed Dawn the phone.

"Thank You"

Beep

Beep

"YEAH?" Someone almost screamed.

"Hello? Hey this is us, move your asses down here and pick us up" Dawn realised that the receptionist guy looked down on her in horror and shock.

She smiled apologetically at him.

"Who us?"

"What?"

"Who us?"

"Oh... well... DUH! The Band"

"GUYS THE CHICKS ARE HERE" Now Dawn recognized the voice as Gunn's.

"Gunn, is it, right? Get down here... NOW"

With that she slammed the phone into the receiver, tired of talking to someone who wasn't really listening anyways.

She just hoped he wasn't too drunk to get down into the Lobby or tell the other guys that they've arrived.

Dawn prepared herself to walk towards the girls when she spotted someone familiar step out of the elevator.

Harmony went to the bathroom just before the phone rang.

'Let it be the girls' Connor sent a silent prayer to the powers that be.

"GUYS THE CHICKS ARE HERE"

Less than one second after Gunn announced the arrival of the Girls Connor jumped out of his seat and was out of the door.

He wanted Dawn to see him without Harmony.

He stepped out of the elevator and there she was. Standing near the reception.

She stole his breath.

Tight denims showed her perfect shaped thighs, the sea blue tank top showed a little of her belly.

His eyes wandered up her body and stopped at her beautiful breasts.

'God, how I'd love to touch her. Lick every single part of her body, run my hands down her back...'

Connor's trousers seemed almost painful tight.

'Get a grip, boy. You don't want to scare her'

The four girls approached the tall boy.

"Hey Connor" Willow greeted him.

"Hey girls, hope you're doing good" He smiled at Dawn who turned her head to Buffy.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest at her reaction.

Leading them into the elevator he hoped that the night would turn out better than this.

Entering the room the girls felt their heart beat harder, their breathing a little faster.

They stood right in the middle of the living area.

Buffy looked around the room searching for Giles' son.

'Where is he?'

"Oh the ladiiieeees" Xander waved at them, obviously lots of alcohol floating around in his blood.

Gunn smiled at them, while Oz had a hard time looking at the amazing red-haired girl.

"Hey!" Dawn said, obviously annoyed.

"So where's the free alcohol you promised us"

"Well, I like that attitude" Angel said, coming from another room and offering here a beer.

"Here you go, Sweetie."

Connor narrowed his eyes at him.

'As if he wouldn't get enough girls already. SHE'S NOT EVEN HIS TYPE'

'Maybe Spike's in the room Angel just came out of' Buffy thought to herself.

She tried to get closer to the doorframe leading to the other room.

Buffy got a glimpse and felt like the world just ended.

... TBC

A/N

Please Review!

**GOTR**

**Even without James worth your support::: Aaron,Charlie, Steve, Kevin  
gods-of-the-radio[.]com**

**new EP in September... LIVE IN EUROPE this FALL!**


	6. Four Couples and a Threesome

CHAPTER 6 

Four Couples and A Threesome

There he was. Lying on the luxury sized bed, sprawled out, nothing on but his tight black trousers.

She thought she couldn't look at him any longer, his golden skin looking almost white against the dark red silk sheets.

The first thing that came to her mind was 'Blood'

She didn't know why, but the white body in front of her, drowning in dark red sheets remained her of blood and it didn't horrify her, it was

pure.

Beautiful.

And the thought made her body scream with want.

He had her in his thrall, she thought as her legs started to move towards him.

Spike lay on the bed, talking to Dru, didn't even notice the blond woman approaching him.

"Dru, look, if you want to talk than that's fine by me, just not now."

"No, no, there's no other gir..."

Spike looked up seeing the amazing figure in front of him.

He hung up and locked eyes with Buffy.

It seemed like eternity where no one of them dared to speak until...

"Hey Spike, are you finished talking to your girlfriend?"

And with that Buffy snapped out of 'whatever that was' she thought and looked to Angel who stood in the door frame.

"She's no..:"

"Hey Angel, what's with the drink you promised... I'm thirsty." She smiled at him with her sweetest smile.

'A Girlfriend? FINE!' She thought as Angel took her hand and led her into the other room.

Spike didn't quite know what just happened here.

He knew she felt the same as he did when they looked into each others' eyes.

'And then Mr Poof has to show up and open his mouth... bloody wanker'

He stood up, put his shirt on and straightened her hair.

Walking out of one of the bed rooms he entered the living area, suddenly feeling the need to kill someone.

Angel had his arm around Buffy's shoulders. Talking sweet nothings into her ear.

To Spike's horror he saw Buffy's hand on Angel's thigh, laughing at the 'shit' he just said.

She looked in Spike's direction and quickly turned around and laughed again.

Spike wanted to hate her but he couldn't the smile was so wonderful.

'Why isn't she some skanky chick... HERE!' he looked at Harmony 'Why isn't she like that stupid bint' Spike shock his hand and took a drink out of the bar.

'This is going to be a long night.'

'This is going to be a long and more importantly fulfilling night' Anja thought when she felt Gunn's hand run down her thigh.

They switched positions so she sat on Xander's lap, while Gunn sat on the floor in front of them. The evening was turning out great for her, though she couldn't help but wonder how far the two men would go. She would love to spend time with them, get to 'know them better', basically see both men getting it on. But what if they weren't into it. Normally she could sense 'gay vibes', as she liked to call them.

'Nope, nothing gay about them' So she was back to the first thing that bugged her. How far would they go?!

She felt Xander nuzzle her neck, rambling on about how good she felt, when suddenly she felt him lift his hips and hear him groan.

That tore her out of her thoughts and she looked down on his lap where she felt the movement.

Gunn's hand has somehow found it's way between her back and Xander's stomach and was now obviously travelling south as she could feel him sliding down her spine.

'Well, isn't that nice' she thought when Gunn's hand sneaked under her ass and grabbed Xander's obvious buldge roughly.

"You, uhm... wanna go somewhere more private?" she asked bluntly, encouraged by Gunn's movements.

Xander seemed to snap out of his haze and looked at her with desire filled eyes.

"We should do that. I could call the reception and ask for a r ..." Xander wanted to offer.

"There's a large bedroom just in the other room. With doors to lock. I think we're perfectly fine here." Gunn cut in.

The three of them looked at each other and silently agreed. Anja was so eager that she nearly stumbled over Gunn when she stood up. Xander, however, caught her and took her hand. Gunn stood up and grabbed her ass. Both of the men leading her across the room and into the bedroom.

Although Anja was quite occupied she couldn't help but notice the obvious sparks between Dawn and Connor, the obvious discomfort Buffy felt while sitting beside Angel and something weird going on with Spike.

'Well, they'll have to figure out for themselves. Mommies gonna get herself some man-meat'

And with that she stepped in the room, followed by Gunn who quickly locked the door.

Connor couldn't take his eyes off of her.

'Dawn' he thought over and over.

'That's definitely one of the most beautiful names he'd ever heard'

He saw her looking over to him a couple of times, never giving him the slightest hint of sympathy but hey 'at least she's looking' Connor thought.

Oz and Willow were talking about instruments, showcases and the difference between open air and club sessions.

The glimpses they changed told everyone in the room that they had it bad.

The surprise of the evening was definitely Anya.

Not only was she flirting with Xander but also with Gunn. The three of them sat on the couch. Well, Xander was, Anya lay on his lap. Gunn laying at their feets.

'Oh, yep, Mommy's gonna get some tonight' Dawn thought, repeating the words Anya said earlier when the three of them made their way into the bedroom.

Then her eyes narrowed.

'GRR WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM, why does he have to look at me like this??? HIS GIRL IS BESIDE HIM'

Dawn wanted to straddle him with all it was worth.

She thought about all the torturing things she wanted to do to Connor when she felt someone sitting down next to her.

"Evening Nibblet, everything ok?"

"Sure"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well, it is, ok!"

"Hm, want another drink?" Spike changed the topic, not wanting to push her.

For the first time Dawn looked up and into Spike's eyes. She smiled and nodded.

'He's nice'

Spike handed her a coke.

"Uhm, sorry, what's with the alcohol???"

"You don't need that. Wanna talk?"

"NO, actually, I WANT a beer."

She wanted to get up and get the drink herself when she felt a hand on her arm.

"C'mon, bit, let's talk. I could need someone to talk.... And don't even deny it ... so do you."

Dawn looked up into his eyes again and felt like she could trust him, tell him anything.

She nodded and he led her out on the balcony, earning a curious look from Connor ... and Buffy.

... TBC

A/N:

Please Review... you'd make my day!

Also...

GODS of the RADIO... remember? That talented band?!

Gods-of-the-Radio(.)com


	7. I am NOT old

**Chapter 7**

I am not old

Angel sat beside her on a couch and kept talking about the upcoming tour and how great he was for the band when all Buffy wanted was to stand up, follow Dawn and Spike and try to listen what they were talking about.

'Nope. No such luck!' she thought to herself when Angel's arm found it's way around her shoulders... Again!

"So, Anne. How did YOU like us tonight?"

Still trying to develop some kind of lip reading power Buffy was intensely watching Spike and Dawn talking on the balcony, when Angel interrupted her.

"Huh? Oh. It's Buffy actually. Not Anne."

"Buffy? Yeah, I know. Buffy Anne right? You really go by Buffy? I think Anne's so much nicer."

'Ok, obviously you're tryin to feel me up. HELLO, bashing my name is not the best way of getting in my pants! AND DID SPIKE JUST KISS DAWN?!?!?!'

"So, uhm. Is your sister seeing someone at the moment?" Spike suddenly seemed shy. Standing there, biting his lip. Dawn suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Why? You interested."

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, isn't it obvious. So?"

"What?"

"Dawn!" Spike sighed, half whined. "Are you tryin to kill me?"

"Yeah, well, I haven't had any fun tonight so I'm allowed to torture other people and NO, she's not seeing anyone."

The smile that lit up Spikes face was priceless and damn found herself smiling along, when he walked up to her, pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss on her nose.

'How dare he? She's my baby sister! I'm gonna kill that bastard!!!'

Suddenly he pulled his head back.

"You haven't had any fun tonight?"

"Naw, I was just playin with you. I am having fun right now."

"Dawn. I just embarrassed myself and asked the little sister of the girl of my drea..."

"GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS??? Don't you think that's a little soon?! I mean, you don't even know her."

"..ms if said girl was available. AND do shut up Miss Summers. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks being exchanged between you and Connor!"

"Ok, first of all, how do you know my surname AND most importantly between me and WHO?" Her right eyebrow was raised so high it touched her hair and Spike had to smile.

He had seen the looks Dawn thru towards Connor the whole night.

'Don't you love the that green monster'

It rose even higher when Spike started to laugh. Not smirk or smile NOPE he laughed full heartedly.

"WHAT?" she stomped her foot.

"Uhm, nothing. So, what do you think of Connor?" He asked with mirth still in his eyes.

"He's ok, I guess. Pretty full of himself but, you know, what should I care."

Spike caught sight of Connor talking heatedly with his 'girlfriend'.

Conner didn't know how long he could take it anymore. He was in a bad mood when he saw Spike taking Dawn out on the balcony. And it certainly didn't help that Harmony went on and on about how much of a slut Buffy was for throwing herself at Angel.

'Couldn't that girl shut up for ONE FUCKING minute'

"You know, I think Angel's just tryin to be nice, we should save him. I know what kind of a girl that Bitsy is. She just wants to have someone famous. She's do anything for it. I bet she..."

"You know what Harmony. I think it's better you leave now."

There was that horrible pout again.

"What? Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Well, I could stay. Look out for Angel. Make sure Bitsy doesn't get rude or something."

"You know what. I really have to talk to you, but not is NOT a good time. Just..." he sighed. "Just go down to the reception and book a room on my name"

"Huh? And what about you?"

"I'm gonna share a room with Spike" He hoped the discussion would be over now.

"HEY! You can't just send me to bed like some baby! What is wrong with you. Don't you love me anymore?"

'LOVE?!?!?!' Conner blinked, he couldn't believe this girl.

"Look Harm, I'm tired, and we better talk this through tomorrow. Now would you PLEASE go?!"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Harmony whined so loud that all eyes where on the blonde couple.

"Harmony, let's talk tomorrow."

Harmony wanted to argue but soon realized that getting Connor mad wasn't the best way of convincing him to stay together.

So she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Baby, I know you're tired. We'll talk about it. I know you don't mean to break up. I mean, we love each other. No problem, I understand that you need a timeout."

With that she left him gaping at her. Her brain already focused on what to wear the next day to make him see all the things he would miss. Determined to make him see how perfect they were together.

Spike noticed that Harmony left. And an evil plan formed itself in his head when he saw Connor turning from the door towards the room and strictly looking the balcony's way. It was obvious that he liked Dawn as much as she liked him.

'They just need someone to push them towards themselves'

Dawn's stomping foot pulled his eyes away from Connor.

'And they can be lucky that I volunteer for that job' He smirked, grabbed Dawn's face with both of her face, pulled her to him and pressed a hard kiss on her lips.

'THAT SON OF A BITCH' both Buffy and Connor thought.

While Connor stormed onto the balcony Buffy caught her purse and addressed Angel.

"Let's go somewhere more private!"

At that Angel's face lit up and he pulled himself off of the couch, helping her along the way and leading her out of the room.

Dawn stood still, looking at Spike with her mouth open and her eyes round as saucers while Spike still had his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Connor was in Spike's face faster than even Spike imagined while planning this coup.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Connor grabbed spike by the collar.

"You just broke up with your girlfriend and WHAT? She's not gonna be your... your rebound or something!!!" His eyes were dark and he was panting. "And you're TOO OLD ANYWAYS"

"OLD?!?!?!"

"WHAT?!" Spike and Dawn exclaimed at the same time.

Connor didn't even notice Dawn.

"Yeah OLD. You my friend are too old for her. So what, you wanna see if you still got it? LEAVE. HER. ALONE!"

"What THE HELL is wrong with you? First of all, he's what? 5 years older than me. I'm 18 not jail bait and more importantly WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, what I'm doing is NONE of your business!"

"SURE IT IS. I don't even wanna talk to you. I mean, what is wrong with you?! Why would you want to date someone that old?!?"

"Uhm, I'm not old! I'm 24."

"SEE 6 YEARS. Dawn, don't do that, he just broke up with his girlfriend."

"What I do and don't do is still my decision. Why don't you go and find your bimbo of a girlfriend."

And with that she tried to sidestep him and walk towards the room. Connor, however, caught her arm and pulled her flash against his hard chest. Her eyes were huge and she was panting from anger. Her lips were wet and her mouth stood a little open.

'Beautiful' Connor thought before crashing his mouth to hers.

'I guess that's my queue' Spike thought and made his way back in, still planning on confronting Connor about WHEN someone's OLD.

Stepping inside he noticed Willow and Oz talking in one corner of the main room, not even noticing that there was a world outside the two of them.

He also noticed the lack of Anya, Xan and Gunn. He'd already seen the three of them fooling around.

After listening to Anya for 5 minutes, walking in on Xan and Gunn one night after a gig and seeing that the bedroom door was locked he knew exactly what was goin on.

What made his blood boil was the absence of two totally different people. He checked the other 2 living rooms to make sure they really weren't there and started seeing red.

TBC ...

A/N:

Please Review... you'd make my day!

Also...

GODS of the RADIO... remember? That talented band?!

Gods-of-the-Radio(.)com


	8. Late Nite Activity pt1

**Chapter 8**

Late Nite Activity pt 1

Dawn was in heaven. Connor's lips were soft and his hands did the best thing on her back, making her head spin.

In the midst of the state she was in she remembered a certain blond bimbo. That's when she stiffened and pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Wha?" Connor, still in the daze the beautiful girl in front of him left him, didn't quite get what was happening right now.

"Dawn?"

"Conner, don't you have a 'girlfriend' to be with?!" She asked, wanted to make it sound sarcastic, when all it did was sound sad.

"Dawn, no. I mean, yeah. Technically we're still together but... I'm gonna end it. I swear. Please. I want to see where this" He pointed a finger between them. "Could lead to."

At his pleading tone Dawn's eyes softened and she had to do everything in her power not to give in right away.

"Dawn, I really liked you from the minute I saw you. Harmony. She's nothing. I think we could have L..."

"Spike!" Dawn suddenly gasped and Connor's eyes narrowed.

"Is NOT who I am... WHAT? You wanna date him?!"

Before answering the question she sidestepped him and walked into the hotel room.

Spike was about to walk out onto the hall when someone grabbed his arm.

"Spike. Wait."

"What?" He barked.

"No need to be mean, dumbass. Where are you goin?"

"Your sister decided to have a nice lil shag with that poofter Angel. And I'm going to interrupt that."

"My sister is having a what with a whom?"

"Shag. Fuck. Whatever"

The last thing he expected was Dawn laughing so hard she had to suppress tears.

"What the bleedin 'ell so funny about that?"

"She would NEVER EVER ... couch have sex couch with a guy ... she just met."

"Oh yeah, so why did she leave with him."

Dawn suddenly turned serious.

"MEN! How dumb can they be?!"

"HEY!" Spike and Connor, who now stood behind her exclaimed.

"She's just trying to make you jealous. Probably saw you kissing me."

Connor's hand on her back twitched and his eyes narrowed at Spike.

"Relax Connor. I just did it so you'd finally get your ass up and do something. Anyways, Dawn are you sure she's not goin to sleep with him?" He turned pleading eyes to the brown haired girl.

"Definitely. After all she's still a vir... Uhm. Yeah."

Spike's eyes got bigger by every second. 'She's a virgin. How could a girl as beautiful as her...'

However his thoughts were interrupted by Dawn's next sentence.

"... definitely not. I mean, sure mayor smoochies. But that's as far a..." Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence as Spike was finally out of the door. She looked after him and saw him turning to the left at the end of the floor.

By the time she turned around Willow and Oz joined them and demanded answers.

She told them to follow her, they sat down and Dawn started the little Buffy/Spike tale.

Spike didn't get far because he ran into Angel on his way to the elevator.

"Where is she" He asked out of breath but still with the right amount of threat in his voice.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. Buffy!"

"Oh, she left. Told me she was sorry but that she had to get home. Why?"

A small smile formed its way onto Spike's face.

"So, you think they gonna hit it off? Willow asked.

"Not too soon, you know how stubborn Buffy can be."

"Yeah, I know. But there's obvious sparkage Dawn."

"Hm, nonetheless we should try to speed things up a little. Don't you think"

Willow looked at the mischievous grin on Dawn's face and knew Buffy was doomed to fall in love with Spike.

"I think we could do that." She laughed, looking at the two boys who obviously had no clew whatsoever.

Spiked walked down to the reception with a smile on his face. Angel told him all about how Buffy had brushed him off and that was more satisfaction than he had in a long time.

"... I do for you, sir."

"Oh, yeah. I'd like to have a room. "

Absently he answered the girl behind the desk who was checking him out bluntly. His mind, however, was on a special blond firecracker called Buffy.

'I can't wait to have her' He thought with a smirk. Unfortunately the raven haired girl behind the desk took said smirk as flirting and leaned in even more, giving him clear view on her cleavage.

She handed him the cay card with a bright smile.

"Here you go. I'm here to help so... tell me if you need anything.." She let her eyes roam over his body. "Anything."

"Uhm, thank you. Uh, Faith." He read the name-tag. "I appreciate that, I'm good though."

And with that he turned around and went to his room.

Buffy got out of the taxi and went straight to her house. Her mother Joyce was out of the town for 2 weeks. The single mother raised her two children after her husband and father of the kids left his family for some 18 year old secretary 10 years ago.

Buffy let herself in and went straight for the bathroom.

'What's wrong with me. There I am, talking to Angel, the guy of my dreams who surprisingly seems interested and so obviously wants more than just talking... and what do I do?!?! I get jealous about Spike and Dawn?! MY SISTER for god's sake. And why would he be interested in Dawn anyway. He's a man, she's a girl. And the way she was checking out Connor the whole evening. Why would she LET him kiss her.'

She finished undressing, turned the shower on and stepped under the spray of water.

'And what's wrong with me anyway, he's not even hot. Sure the nice body and high cheekbones are nice, but I've seen better – YEAH RIGHT- and the bluer than blue eyes, sparkling in different shades in the light...'

Unnoticed her hand made it's way down between her legs, gently drawing circles on her mound. While the other one massaged her breasts.

'The way he smirks, those beautiful teeth. The throat you just want to nibble on ...unghh'

She realized her actions but didn't stop instead she turned the hot water a little colder, took the shower head and held it to her quivering pussy.

Her left hand started to rub her breasts more urgently, pulling at her nipples.

Spike lay naked on his queen sized bed he was lazily stroking his half hard cock while thinking about his golden goddess.

He closed his eyes imagining her here in the room with him.

"Oh, luv. A Little harder. Just... yeah, stroke my cock with your soft hands... "

"Oh Spike. Yes, eat me out. DO IT... oh yeah, just a little... OH BABY... SPIKE... RIGHT THERE BABY. YOU'RE THE BEST... lick me with that talented tongue... OH ... I'm ... I'm ssso cloooose... „

Her left hand found it's way between the shower head and her dripping cunt. She applied three fingers into her and bucked wildly.

"Oh SPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEe ... RIGHT THEEEEEEEEREE... I'M COOOOMMMMM..."

"BUFFY... Yeah, take it in your hot mouth. Suck me off. Make me come all over your face and in your mouth..."

Spike was panting his hips bucking off of the bed in time with his strokes.

"Yeah... Suck my dick, luv. I'm gonna fuck your mouth so good my sweet.... YEAH LICK MY BALLS" Spike's other hand started pulling his balls in time with the circle like motions he did around his prick head.

"LUV... YOU'RE THE BEST... OH SUMMERS, DO IT... SUCK ME OF... MAKE ME CCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'

Both lay satiated in their beds, slipping into dreams filled with one another.

TBC ...

A/N

ThX for the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Feel free to tell me what to do better!

spikeDchicK

GODS of the RADIO... remember? That talented band?!

Gods-of-the-Radio(.)com


End file.
